


Of Immortals and Lovers

by rina6130



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Chris being sexy, Cinnamon Roll Katsuki Yuuri, Crying, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, Love, M/M, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Phichit the best supporter, Supernatural Elements, Viktor being fabulous, Viktor being seduced by Yuuri and vice versa, Viktor can't get enough of Yuuri, Yurio being an angry tomboy cat, Yuuri & Viktor soulmates, Yuuri teasing Viktor, girls being badass, kind off, sugestive scenes here and there, wild Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rina6130/pseuds/rina6130
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is a soldier who is badly injured in a war. However, right before he dies he has a close encounter with Yuuri, the mysterious grim reaper that saves his life instead of taking his soul turning him into an immortal being. Yuuri disappears and Viktor starts searching for him and for a way to end his miserable life. Unable to find him, Viktor becomes a cold and reserved person that likes playing with people's emotions, but the destiny takes him to where Yuuri is and they meet again. Will these two pained souls find consolation in each other?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is influenced by the currently airing Kdrama called Goblin. I really like the drama so I got inspired by some of the elements from it and created a whole another world. I know the summary sounds depressing as hell, but believe it or not it's supposed to be a love comedy.

 

 

_„They say everyone has a purpose in life. If that is so, what is mine? What is my reason to keep on living? Please, tell me...“_

 

December 20, 1593, Russia

 

The war between Russia and Sweden has been raging for 3 years already without any visible sign of subsiding. The Russian army, under the command of Viktor Nikiforov was slowly approaching the enemy's homebase ready to attack, but just before they could do anything, came the notice that they have been ambushed and before anyone could react, the whole place was blown up.

With dead bodies and the smell of blood everywhere Commandant Nikiforov could only regret making the fatal decision and face the fact that he would have to carry deaths of his comrades on his soul forever.

In that moment he was ready to die. He was fully prepared to receive divine punishment for all of his sins, all of the lives he had taken so far in this stupid games of thrones called war. He was badly injured and he knew that the end was near. With tons of regrets on his mind and heavy burden on his soul he slowly closed his eyes awaiting the end.

However, the fate had different plans for this sinful son of the war. The next time he opened his eyes, he was in an unknown place, surrounded by unknown people, distant voices talking in a language that he didn’t understand. Was this the afterlife? Hardly because everyone around him seemed pretty much alive except the dark haired man that was treating him.

Everything about that man was bathed in the scent of death. At least until he looked at him with those big brown eyes in which his whole life was being reflected as if the man had known him for a very long time. He was scared of those eyes, but at the same time he couldn’t look away from those dark orbs that were like two pits of darkness pulling him in.

“Where am I?” the soldier finally asked.

“You’re in a small tent at the border with Asia. My name is Yuuri and I’m here to treat your wounds. You’ve been badly injured and your condition is critical so try not to move around much,” the young doctor replied.

“Am I going to die?” the soldier asked grabbing the hand of the man that was saving his life.

Or was he?

“That depends solely on you and your will to live,” the man said not even reacting to him.

“My will to live is nonexistent. I’ve sent my comrades to the claws of death just because I was too impatient to end this stupid war and for what? Now they’re dead while I’m still alive. How could I even have the slightest hope to survive when I don’t deserve it?” the soldier poured out all of his feelings to the unknown man. Strangely he felt like they already knew each other. He didn’t care who he was. He simply needed someone to listen to him before he could join his deceased friends.

“You know, many people seek consolation in death because they’re too big of cowards to try living with the pain and survive. I guess you’re one of them,” Yuuri said pressing harder on the wound and Viktor squirmed in pain.

“And I thought I finally found someone that would at least try to save himself from the endless wandering in the underworld. Believe me, I’ve been there and it’s not a happy place. I’m quite disappointed,” the young man said.

“What are you talking about?” Viktor asked confused.

“I’m just saying that you have three days before you die. Use them wisely before I come back for your soul,” the man whispered into his ear.

“Are you an angel or a devil?” Viktor asked grabbing his hand with little strength left in his right hand.

“I’m neither of them. I’m a mere grim reaper that collects souls and sends them away. That’s all,” Yuuri replied.

“So, you’re here to take my soul?”

“Yes. Your name is written on the list. You’re going to die,” Yuuri coldly said.

“I’m glad. I’m finally going to be free. Thank you,” Viktor said with a smile closing his eyes.

“People like you piss me off the most,” Yuuri mumbled.

The next two days Viktor kept asking Yuuri questions about the underworld and the afterlife much to his annoyance.

“How come that I can see you? You look like any normal human being,” Viktor asked.

“That’s because those that are bound to die are able to see me since they’re going to die anyway. In your final moments you will see lots of things but mostly the unpleasant ones. That’s why you need to drink this. It will free you from your past memories,” Yuuri said offering him a cup of something that looked like green tea.

“Do I have to drink this? What if I want to keep my memories?” Viktor said staring at the liquid as if he was looking for something.

“That would only make you feel more miserable. If you keep your memories, you will constantly be reminded of your sins and your soul will be lost forever”, Yuuri explained.

“But I want to be reminded of everything I’ve done, of every life I’ve taken. That’s the only proper punishment for a man like me,” Viktor insisted.

“There are far worse punishments than the one you’re talking about. You should be careful what you wish for,” Yuuri reminded him.

“In that case, will you grant my wish?” Viktor almost mockingly asked.

“I’m a grim reaper. I don’t grant wishes. Besides, this is the only thing that I can do for you,” Yuuri said but the usual stern look in his eyes looked kind of desperate right now.

“May I ask for how long have you been a grim reaper?”

“I’m quite new to this actually. I’ve only been a grim reaper for 10 years.”

“So, you died 10 years ago?”

“That’s right. I was 14 at that time.”

“So you age despite being…you know, dead?”

“Grim reapers age until they reach the age of 25. After that they stop aging."

“Isn’t that nice for you? You’re practically immortal,” Viktor said.

“There’s nothing nice about being immortal and watching people die all the time around you.”

“I’m sorry. I was being insensitive.”

“It’s not your fault. This is who I am now. By the way, why are we talking about me all the time? Tell me something about yourself.” Yuuri mumbled.

“There’s really nothing interesting about my life. Besides I’m sure that it’s all written in that little book of yours that you carry around all the time,” Viktor replied.

“That’s right, but I still want to hear it from your mouth. I want to know more about you.” Yuuri said looking at Viktor with indescribable kindness.

Was this man really a grim reaper? He is supposed to take his soul but instead he looks like he’s trying to save his life with all of his might.

“You’re one weird grim reaper,” Viktor says with a small smile that surprised even him since he didn’t remember the last time he genuine smiled.

That night Viktor’s wounds reopened and his condition worsened. The end was near and he was aware of that. The only thing that was stopping him from leaving towards the light was the warm hand of this unusual grim reaper. Despite his half conscious state, he could have sworn that in one moment he had seen tears rolling down his face. That’s when he realized that he was also crying. For the first time in a long time he let the hot tears fall from his eyes in a moment of weakness, moment of desperation and regret.

“You…I know you. Ten years ago, I visited Japan with my father who came to negotiate with the Japanese government and seek help for the future wars. I remember I ran into some kid on the street that tried to steal some fruit. That’s why I bought you some and…”Viktor was talking in between the coughing attacks.

“That’s right. I was almost beaten to death, but you saved me. You talked to me in Russian, but I didn’t understand a word you said so you gave me this” Yuuri said showing him the necklace with the small pendant that looked like a ring.

“I’ve kept it with me ever since that day,” he said.

“But, when I left you were still alive. Why did you die then?” Viktor asked.

“Because I was destined to die. You saved me that day but one month later on that same day I was shot and died. The next thing I knew was that I had become a grim reaper. Do you have any idea how I felt when I found out that you were going to die?” Yuuri said.

“Why are you telling me this now?”

“Because I don’t want you to die, you idiot. I’ve always dreamt of meeting my savior again but not under these conditions. Not like this. So, if you’ve lost everything that kept you alive, can’t I be your reason to survive? Just this one time.” Yuuri was desperate.

“I can’t…It’s so hard to live with this guilt and regret,” Viktor cried out.

“I know, I know. That’s why you need to drink this.” Yuuri said giving him the tea.

“I don’t want the tea. That would mean that I would have to forget about you too, about these 3 days that felt like oasis of salvation, a fleeting moment of light at the end of my life that’s only been filled with darkness. “

“You have to.”

“No!” he yelled throwing the cup away.

“Then what is it that you want?” Yuuri asked cupping his face with his hands.

“I…I want to live. I know I’m despicable but the truth is that I don’t want to die yet.” Viktor said holding onto Yuuri with his face buried in his shirt.

“Wish granted” Yuuri said putting him back in bed and covering his eyes.

“Viktor Nikiforov, you will live”, he said and after that everything went black.

He didn’t know for how long he have been sleeping but Viktor Nikiforov was feeling the unusual calmness and peacefulness before he had to go back to the cruel reality and open his eyes once more, but this time to a world without certain someone in it. This time he was all alone, his wounds had healed and a strange feeling was expanding through his whole body. It was as if the life was flowing into him.

“Why am I still alive?” he wondered looking around.

“Yuuri, where are you?” he called out, but in vain. There was no response.

“The grim reaper is gone. You won’t be seeing him anymore,” the unknown voice said.

"Who’s there? What do you mean he’s gone?” Viktor yelled looking around searching for the mysterious voice.

“Oh, come on! You should be able to see me now. You’re immortal after all.” A moment later Viktor could see a man with blond hair and green eyes looking at him with a smirk.

“Before you bombard me with questions let me introduce myself first. I’m Christophe Giacometti, a fellow immortal just like you,” the man said.

“What are you talking about? How can I be immortal?” Viktor was completely confused by the man’s words.

“It’s actually quite simple. In a moment of weakness you said that you wanted to live so your cute little grim reaper granted you the wish and saved your life. The immortality part is a present from heavens. As a result he was banished and you’re stuck with eternity as punishment because that’s what those from above have decided. Welcome to the club, bro,” Chris said and winked at him.

“Wait! Banished?! Why?” Viktor was in shock.

“Well, he’s a grim reaper. He’s supposed to take souls not to save them. He committed a heavy crime so he got banished. Simple as that,” Chris replied.

“No! It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I don’t want to be immortal. I just want to know where Yuuri is,” he desperately said.

“Well bro, you’ll have to deal with it. Don’t worry. You’re going to love it once you get used to it,” Chris assured him.

“I’m not getting used to anything. I’m going to find Yuuri,” he was determined despite the growing fear inside of him.

“Knock yourself out but I don’t think you’ll be able to find him. He’s probably been given a new life and once that happens he becomes completely untraceable. The two of you are on a whole different level. Just give it up,” Chris tried to convince him but in vain.

“Well, apparently I have a whole eternity to find him so it’s better sooner than later,” Viktor continued. He walked past Chris ready to leave but in that moment he felt a sharp pain in his head. It was like someone splinted his head in two. He could see all the memories of his past life flashing right before his eyes so vivid and visible as if he was back in his family house where he was mistreated or the freezing streets in the middle of Russian winter where he would try to hide, or the well familiar battlefield covered in dead bodies and at the very end Yuuri’s face just before he disappears into darkness.

“What the hell is this?” he yelled holding his head while lying on the ground.

“Oh right. You’re one of those that didn’t drink the tea for erasing memories. The new immortals have a vision of all their past memories, sins, basically everything you’ve been through that you would rather forget, but instead it’s like a painful reminder of all you’ve ever done and since you’re cursed the pain is doubled and unfortunately never goes away. You have my condolences,” Chris explained.

“How do you…deal with this excruciating pain?” Viktor asked still holding his head with his breathing uneven.

“I don’t. I just ignore it by drinking until I pass out, but don’t worry. I’ll teach you everything you need to know since we’re on the same boat now. C’mon pal,” Chris said helping him to stand up.

“I didn’t wish for this life,” Viktor mumbled after the pain subsided a little.

“Neither of us did, but like it or not we have to learn how to deal with it,” Chris tried to consolate him at least in that moment when he found Viktor to be in the most vulnerable state ever.

In that moment Viktor swore that he would find Yuuri and confront him about this black hole that he pushed him into.

“For how long have I been unconscious?” Viktor asked while eating.

“For about three days. That’s why you need to regain strength. Now eat,” Chris said offering him more food.

“Why are you helping me?” Viktor was suspicious of this happy-go-lucky guy that appeared out of nowhere claiming that he’s going to help him just because they’re both immortal. All those years as a soldier weren’t in vain. He learned not to trust anybody and he was right in doing that.

“What kind of question is that? Because we’re fellow immortals of course. Don’t you feel the connection between us? If we don’t help each other out who will?” he assured him in his good intentions.

“How many immortals are out there?” Viktor still wasn’t buying the whole story about immortal buddies.

“Five, including you. They’re mostly good guys so I’m sure you’ll get along just fine,” Chris said.

"You never mentioned how you became an immortal?” Viktor started asking questions again.

“Well, I know it sounds crazy but I actually wanted to become an immortal. I got into a fight and got badly injured but I didn’t want to die yet so I kind of seduced the grim reaper that came to take my soul. Man, she was so cute, but she had one hell of a temper. At first, not even I knew what would mean getting involved with a grim reaper. I became immortal and she lost her status as a grim reaper and instead became a witch. She’s been cursing me ever since while I’ve been trying to run away from her. That’s the story of my life,” Chris said and caught a glimpse of Viktor’s disapproving eyes.

“You’re despicable!” Viktor said.

“Hey, I didn’t force her on anything. Besides, I also liked her quite much and even though she hates me now I still hold dear the time we spent together,” Chris replied reminiscing about the good old times.

“That doesn’t change anything. Just like I have to live with the guilt of ruining Yuuri’s life,” Viktor said with sadness in his eyes.

“Don’t be so harsh on yourself. Let me show you the magic of the immortal life,” Chris said putting an arm around Viktor’s shoulder. The offer indeed sounded tempting.

Time passed by. Viktor was concentrating hard on finding Yuuri, but there wasn’t a single trace of him left. It was as if the man disappeared from the face of Earth. He spent the first fifty years desperately searching for him, but then he realized something. He was indeed immortal. He wasn’t aging, he was very handsome and had all the time of the world to do whatever the hell he wanted so why wouldn’t he use that opportunity? He was already cursed so why would he care if he fell deeper into the pits of hell?

With dark thought on his mind consuming him, in the next fifty years Viktor Nikiforov became the most wanted and the most hated man in the world. Women loved him and were throwing themselves under his feet while men despised him for that, although deep down they were secretly admiring him because the man had everything at the mere age of 27: money, power and women. That’s what every man could have wished for and Viktor was well aware of that. But not Yuuri. He wasn’t there by his side, but he was still present in Viktor’s dreams at night haunting him about the past and about the endless future. Future without him in it. Yuuri became both his salvation and his end. That was all he knew. If he finds him, he’ll be able to end this miserable life and that was enough for now.

 

September 16, 1692, Salem Village, Massachusetts

 

During the search to end his immortality, Viktor came across the news that in a certain village in Massachusetts, New England lived a group of girls that claimed to be witches and according to Chris’s words, witches were wise. Nasty but wise. Apparently they knew of a way to end the curse and that was all it took to get Viktor Nikiforov interested in finding if that was true.

So here he is. He came just in time when the trials against witches became an important part of the people's daily lives and since the order came from the church the so called "witchcraft" was treated like a serious crime of heresy. The witches were an entity they wanted to get rid off and as soon as possible.

“I understand your wish to meet a witch and ask her about the curse, but why bring me with you when you perfectly know that they hate me?” Chris complained.

“And that’s exactly why I brought you with me. You will be my trump card for an opportunity to talk to them. I can always exchange you for the information and I’m sure they would be more than thrilled to receive you on a silver plate,” Viktor mockingly said.

“You’re so mean. I said I would teach you everything but you surpassed me a long time ago. I don’t remember ever seeing you like this,” Chris mumbled.

“Didn’t anyone tell you that one can never fully know the person? People change Chris. Get used to it,” Viktor said.

In that moment some girl bumped into them. “Forgive me sir. I wasn’t looking where I was going,” she apologized hiding her face behind the scarf that was wrapped around her and covering her hair.

“No need to apologize. Just be careful on the way back,” Viktor said flashing her one of his signature killer smiles.

“You’re unbelievable!” Chris commented shaking his head in disapproval.

“Oh really? Then what is with you and your shirt because the button miraculously came undone at the very moment that girl appeared?” Viktor accused him pointing at Chris and his shirt that was now half opened revealing his toned chest.

“I was emitting my mature charm. That’s all,” he defended himself.

“Yeah right, the one that would bring her into your chambers tonight. But apparently it didn’t get through to her. Too bad for you,” Viktor teased him tapping him on the shoulder.

“By the way, how do you even find witches? With all this noise about witch trials and hanging people, I’m sure they wouldn’t approach you just like that and…what is this?” Viktor mumbled after finding a piece of paper in his pocket with an address on it.

“How did this get inside of my pocket? Unless…That’s it! That girl must have been a witch. I’m sure she put this paper in my pocket. Let’s go! We have to go there!” Viktor enthusiastically said dragging Chris with him.

“I wouldn’t trust them if I were you. Witches are cunning creatures,” Chris mumbled waving with the paper which suddenly went on fire.

“Ouch! Damn witches!” he cursed blowing air on his finger.

“They must really hate you,” Viktor said suppressing his laugh.

When they reached the address they had been given, the only thing they could see was an old antique shop that looked quite rundown.

“Are you sure we’re on the right address?” Chris asked.

“It must be. There’s no other place but this,” Viktor replied entering inside.

“Welcome. May I help you?” said a female voice that appeared out of nowhere. They searched the place with their eyes until they finally spotted a girl in black sitting by the table.

“Hello! Are you by chance a witch because I really need one,” Viktor immediately said.

“Geez! Could you be blunter than that?” Chris mumbled.

“I’ve been called many different names. A witch might be one of them. Right now I’m just a modest fortune teller that holds an antique shop and is trying to survive in these difficult times. My name is Lady Aline. Would you like to know what the future has in store for you?” the girl with dark hair said with a smile in a haunting voice.

“Of course not!”

“Absolutely!”

Chris and Viktor said at the same time but two different things.

“Viktor, you can’t let some mediocre fortune teller fool you!” Chris protested only to be pushed out by the strong wind that appeared out of nowhere.

“The silver haired man may approach, but the pig stays outside,” the girl mumbled before the doors closed.

“Never mind then,” Chris said terrified.

“So, you are a witch after all,” Viktor said sitting down.

“Please, give me your hand,” the girl said. At the same moment she touched his hand she let it go immediately.

“So much pain and suffering. You’re going down the path that leads to destruction,” she said looking terrified.

“Tell me something I didn’t already know,” he replied.

“The one you’re searching for isn’t in this time period. Many years will pass before the two of you can meet again. The question is: are you willing to wait that long?” she questioned him.

“I’ll wait as long as it takes. What about the curse? I’m sure that you already know what am I,” he asked.

“I’m not allowed to talk about the curse,” she said.

“But I need to know!” he demanded.

“The storm is coming. I need to go,” the girl said standing up.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Hey!” he yelled after her but the girl was already gone.

Suddenly there was a loud noise outside. When Viktor came out the whole place was in a mess with fire everywhere.

“What the hell happened here?” he asked Chris who was still lying on the ground covering his ears.

“The fire appeared out of nowhere. It had to be a witch. I’m certain,” Chris replied dusting his clothes off.

“Hey you two!” a voice called out to them. It was a girl with bright red hair. Her hair perfectly blended into the flames in the background creating an unapproachable air around her.

“If you want to know about the curse, follow me,” she said and this time they recognized her. She was the girl from before that gave them the address. Viktor and Chris looked at each other and followed her into the woods.

“You aren’t going to sacrifice us during some of your weird witch rituals, right?” Chris mumbled and received a fireball in his face.

“Shut up immortal! I may be leading you towards our coven, but that doesn’t mean that you necessarily need to get there alive,” she threatened.

“Did you hear that?” Chris yelled turning to Viktor.

“Don’t exaggerate. Besides, we’ve already met her before at the square. Isn’t that right Miss…” Viktor said.

“Freya. We knew that you were coming so we prepared you a welcome party. You asked about the curse but our coven can only provide you with information about it. We don’t have a solution for it,” Freya said.

“Anything is fine by me,” Viktor assured her. She took them deep into the forest until they reached the meeting point.

“I’ve brought them,” Freya said and then witches came out one by one surrounding them.

“I told you this was a bad idea. They formed a freaking pentagram with us in the middle of it. I’m sure they’re going to kill us,” Chris panicked.

“Don’t worry. The only person that gets to kill you is me,” a girl with blond hair suddenly appeared in front of Chris and punched him so hard that he went flying at least 2km before crashing into a tree and landing on the ground.

“Irina! Long time no see! I see that you’re still angry. Ouch!” Chris said standing up and fixing his sore jaw.

“Actually it’s been 192 years, 2304 months and 70333 days you son of a bitch! Of course I’m still angry and you must have a death wish for daring to come here,” the girl yelled with hatred written all over her face.

“Acquaintance of yours Chris?” Viktor asked.

“Actually, she’s the former grim reaper that helped me and got banished,” he briefly explained.

“Correction: you seduced me and escaped after getting your immortality,” she added.

“That was in the past. I see that you’re more powerful than ever so why wouldn’t we leave behind the bad blood between us and start anew?” Chris said with a charming smile offering her the hand of reconciliation which she gladly grabbed and twisted, throwing him on the ground.

“Not in a million years!” she mumbled sitting on top of him.

“Well, at least we’ve got time. Ouch! Gosh, I missed you being on top. Ouch, ouch! Ok, I will shut up now,” he said after she started to break the bones in his hand.

“Um, sorry for ruining your happy reunion, but could you concentrate on my problem right now?” Viktor said raising his hand.

“Oh right, Viktor Nikiforov, the miserable bastard that got my dear friend Yuuri banished. Don’t worry. I know everything about you,” Irina said with s cynical expression.

“You know Yuuri? Where is he?” he asked.

“You can’t meet him. First, because he’s not here anymore and second, because I won’t allow it. He suffered enough. Leave the poor guy alone,” Irina said.

“Hey, we’re both guilty for what happened. I never wanted to become immortal in the first place. Do you think it’s been easy for me?” he raised his voice a little.

“It wasn’t? Sorry, but you looked like you were having quite some fun during these 100 years,” Irina said with a raised eyebrow.

“That wasn’t my intention!” he claimed.

“You were his special person Viktor. You should know that better than anyone.”

“I know and that’s why I need to find him so please tell me how to deal with the curse,” he basically begged for an answer.

“You know, once the curse is lifted, you will never see Yuuri again. In that moment you will die and turn to ashes.”

“I will find him before that,” he insisted.

Irina let out a sigh of annoyance and continued: “Fine! You need to fulfill 3 tasks. The first task is to do at least one good deed during your immortal life, the second task is to find a human bride that’s destined to get you to believe in life and love again and the third task is to give up everything and turn to ashes ones you become mortal again.”

“The first task aside, how the hell am I going to find a human bride?” Viktor mumbled.

“She will have a peculiar birthmark that should be on the back of her neck. That birth mark means that she’s been chosen to become an Immortal’s bride. I already pity the girl,” Irina said.

“Human bride huh…” Viktor put a finger on his chin thinking about the recent revelation.

“Um, excuse me but could you let me go now?” Chris asked.

“No!” Irina said.

“Oh, come on!” he complained.

“There you have it. I told you everything I know about the curse. Could you leave now?” Irina mumbled.

“Well, thanks for the information. At least now I know what I should be looking for. Chris, let’s go,” Viktor said.

“Oh no! He stays here! I’m going to kill him!” Irina protested.

"My dear Irina, as much as I would love to stay here surrounded by pretty girls I’m afraid that we immortals must stick together so I apologize for not being able to stay and enjoy in your company a little longer,” Chris said and disappeared reappearing again by Viktor’s side.

“Are you really that close?” Irina asked.

“Me and him? Not really,” Viktor nonchalantly responded.

“Viktor!” Chris whined.

“We may not be very close, but he’s the closest to a friend that I will ever get so I can’t leave him at your mercy. Sorry.” Viktor added in the end.

“Viktor!” Chris yelled, this time from happiness clinging onto Viktor’s arm.

“If you don’t let me go right now I will leave you here,” Viktor mumbled and he immediately let go.

“Well, you’ve heard the guy!” Chris said satisfied.

“You bastard!” Irina cursed at him.

“I love you too honey! See you around, but then again let’s not,” he added before disappearing with Viktor after blowing her a kiss.

“One day you won’t have anywhere else to hide and that will be your end Christophe Giacometti!” Irina mumbled irritated.

When Viktor and Chris returned to their home back in Russia Viktor said: “Start looking for the potential brides.”

“You’re really going through with this?” Chris asked him.

“Of course. I will do whatever it takes to get rid of this stupid curse.”

“So you’re still keen on dying?”

“Chris, we’ve had this conversation before. I told you that I will never feel like myself if I continue living this immortal life so do as I say without questioning my decisions,” Viktor reminded him.

 

April 10, 2017, Japan

 

 “Are you sure that my bride is here in Japan?” Viktor was talking on the phone after arriving at the International Airport in the small rural town called Hasetsu.

“Who do you take me for? There have been rumors here and there about the human bride of the infamous immortal Viktor Nikiforov, but there was never a solid base for those rumors. However, this time my source of information is quite reliable,” Chris replied.

“I hope you’re right because I’m seriously tired of searching for that damn woman. I even started believing that she’s just a fictional person that the witches made up to further torture me. I swear, if I have been searching for almost 325 years for a ghost woman, someone will have to pay the price,” Viktor mumbled taking off his sunglasses.

“Calm down, will you? She’s probably closer than you think. You just have to look for the birthmark,” Chris said.

“Yeah, like that’s so simple. I can’t just ask every woman to show me the back of her neck to see if she has a weird birthmark,” he complained.

“Have you ever even tried to feel the connection with that person? Aside from Yuuri, I mean?”

“Did you really have to mention that name after all these years? And what is that noise in the background?”

“Don’t mind it. It’s just a small party I organized. Some of the girls are a little wild, that’s all.”

“You still haven’t learnt your lesson from that time with Irina.”

“Shhh! Don’t mention her name. I have a feeling she will appear in front of me.”

“Whatever! I’m jetlagged so I’m going to the hotel first to sleep. The bride can wait,” Viktor said.

“Take your sweet time. I’m sure that the fans won’t mind if the most wanted bachelor in the world takes a break from his duties to spend some quality time in a small Japanese prefecture.”

“Gee, thanks for sending me in the middle of nowhere. I look forward to you joining me in this miserable adventure. Bye!” Viktor sarcastically said and hung up.

He looked up at the grey sky that reminded him of that same sky centuries ago when he met Yuuri and his life completely changed. He was now a half-dead person how he would call himself, an empty shell scarred from the endless time that was passing by and leaving behind only sorrow and regret. He hated this sky because it brought back memories that should’ve been forgotten a long time ago. But, he knew that he wasn’t supposed to forget. Even if he wanted he couldn’t. That was his biggest punishment. He put on his earphones and played a song _Stay close to me_ that became one of his favorites nowadays while walking through the empty streets of Hasetsu.

As he was approaching the big castle on the hill which, as he was told was the only place where he could stay, soon he heard the sound of the music getting louder and louder. He took off his earphones and he could clearly hear the same song that he was listening to blast from the inside of the castle. Restless and interested to find out who was playing it, he entered inside and followed the sound of the music as if he was bewitched by its soulful melody.

Upon opening the big door he was greeted by the cold air of the ice which brought him back to reality and he realized that this place wasn’t a hotel. It was an ice rink and someone was skating on it. From afar he could see the silhouette of someone gracefully flying over the ice in sync with the beats of the music. He was completely entranced.

He went a little closer to have a better view of this beautiful stranger that was pulling on his heartstrings for the first time in a while. It was a familiar yet new feeling blooming inside of him. The song was in Italian, but Viktor knew the words very well. After all, it was a love song expressing sadness and loneliness and he was well familiar with both.

After some time, he noticed that the stranger started to look quite familiar. His face was becoming clearer and clearer in Viktor’s memory until it shaped up into the person he’s been searching for centuries: Yuuri. Viktor gasped from instant sorrow and happiness. It was the sweet melancholy of the song and Yuuri’s moves that kept him from running towards him. The pain in his chest wasn’t going away and neither had he wanted it. He just wanted to drown in the pain and wrap himself in it. It hurt, but the pain sure felt good.

When the performance ended he felt a sudden rush of strong emotions and unable to contain himself he approached the man he’s been longing to see for centuries. Katsuki Yuuri felt someone’s presence behind him and when he turned around the only thing he saw was a glimpse of silver hair shining brightly in the morning sun before he was pulled into a strong and emotional hug. It was rough and it was gentle. It was awkward, but it felt so natural. Being hugged by a complete stranger awoke an avalanche of hidden emotions inside of him. Just who in the world was this person? Before he could find an answer to that question Viktor caressed him gently on the head and whispered into his ear melodic words that sent shivers down his spine: “I finally found you, Yuuri…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of yet another story about Viktor and Yuuri. I got inspired and all of these ideas just kept popping in my head so I couldn't help myself and wrote it. This first chapter is kind off depressing with all the pain and suffering and angst, but starting from the second chapter I promise to bring in the comedy. If you can get past the angst parts please stick to it and enjoy the ride.  
> Once again, I apologize for the grammar.  
> Please support the story!


End file.
